


El escritorio de Erwin

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, El escritorio de Erwin siendo usado para otras cosas, Esto empezo como una coña en un audio de voz y resulto ser un fic de 3 minutos de audio, Kinky Nanaba, M/M, Nanaba siendo una bestia parda, Romance y parodia, SHingeki no american pie, Voyeurism! Erwin, Voyeurismo accidental, aparicion de don limpio, disfrutar de las risas, eruri - Freeform, erwin teniendo una ereccion incomoda, levi insultando, levi limpiando, mikenana - Freeform, muchas risas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser el comandante conlleva tener muchas responsabilidades: escribir informes, cuidar de sus soldados, matar titanes, crear estrategias, mantener a raya a los del estado, etc.</p><p>Pero uno de los grandes problemas son los líos amorosos entre soldados, aunque no lo parezca, se encuentra el amor en un lugar desolado. Y Erwin nunca pensó que se sitió sería su escritorio.<br/>Nunca jamás pensó que vería a su mejor amigo así en su despacho ni a Levi soltar tantas palabrotas. </p><p> </p><p>Pasen y lean si quieren reíse~</p>
            </blockquote>





	El escritorio de Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto empezó como una coña con una amiga, ella también escribe fics, y nos pusimos a decir que esta noche deberíamos terminar algunos one-shots y algún que otro capitulo. Así que decidí mandarle un mensaje de voz de 3 minutos contandole lo que más o menos pasa en este fic, nos reímos tanto que decidimos que ambas escribiríamos esto. Le dí media hora para terminar de escribir, al igual que yo; pero al final ha sido una hora.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo lemon aunque sea muy por encima, pero espero que os haga reír.

                Era una tarde cualquiera en el despacho de Erwin Smith. Estaba bastante ocupado encargándose de finalizar unos informes que ya habría terminado de no ser por la no tan inesperada visita del capitán más limpio de toda la humanidad, el mal hablado Levi. Parecía que Levi odiaba absolutamente todo en este mundo salvo su escoba, pero había más cosas que se salvaban: su equipo de maniobras especiales, su caballo recién peinado y lavado, el café a todas horas y la sensación tan placentera que le daba el contraste del frío escritorio de caoba de Erwin y el cuerpo ardiente de su comandante. En efecto Erwin y Levi eran amantes, no eran una pareja amorosa que se diera de la mano como unos adolescentes, no. Eran dos hombres atraídos el uno por el otro, los cuales estaban en sus mejores días, que decidían darse placer el uno al otro; aunque ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro, solo que entre los titanes y otros por culos que les daba la vida, que no provenían de Erwin les impedía ponerse a discutir sobre su relación.

           Claro que era una relación abierta, sabía que nunca podría pedirle a alguien tan indomable como Levi que solo fuera suyo; al igual que el capitán sabía que Erwin estaba dado cien por cien a la humanidad. De hecho por eso agradecía esos momentos donde disfrutaba plenamente de Erwin.

 

                      Volviendo a esa tarde, Smith quería terminar los informes que habría terminado sino se hubiera tirado a Levi contra el escritorio. No es que se quejará, nunca se cansaría de sentir el a la vez fuerte y menudo cuerpo del testarudo soldado rodearle mientras le acogía en su interior. Claro que esa vez se dejó dar por primera vez, no es que se arrepintiera, pero era cierto que su retaguardia no estaba tan cómoda como de costumbre. Por suerte Levi se había encargado de dejar bien limpio todo, con un aroma a lavanda, un trabajo impoluto; sin duda Levi merecía el título de "La mejor sirvienta de toda la humanidad", aunque si le dijera eso seguro que se ganaría un buen moratón en el ojo por parte del menudo hombre.

                      Entonces fue cuando un ruido al otro lado de la puerta le interrumpió, eran el sonido de besos y risas, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la puerta se abrió, mostrando la espalda de un hombre rubio y muy alto, Mike Zacharius, y podía ver a Nanaba acercándose de nuevo a su mejor amigo para darle un apasionado beso, pero sus ojos lentamente se dirigieron hacia el escritorio. Antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir Mike la giró para poder dirigirle una mirada de disculpa al comandante, lo último que quería era incomodar a su amigo, por lo cual intento persuadir a Nanaba.

 

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto- Dijo Mike, al cual le costaba respirar por los apasionados besos de su pareja.

 

-Hace un rato dijiste que no habría problema alguno..-La mujer agarró a Mike de las caderas y fue marca atrás adentrándose más en el despacho, el cual creía que era de Mike, no de su comandante. - Además tengo unas cuantas ideas..-Añadió bajando su voz.

 

Erwin reaccionó en el instante en el que Nanaba agarró a Mike por las caderas y se escondió debajo de la mesa. Su mejor amigo y casi hermano, Mike, le había contado que la amable y introvertida mujer tenía una imaginación en lo que se refería al contacto físico que cualquier hombre envidiaría. Pero nunca se imaginó que podría ver todo eso en vivo y en directo, no podía creérselo pero en lo que pareció un segundo ya habían cerrado la puerta de su despacho y Nanaba había puesto a Mike contra el escritorio. No seria _tan_ horrible de no ser que no hubiera mucho espacio debajo de su mesa, haciendo que tuviera que flexionar sus piernas.

 

-No es el momento, Nana.- Intentó decir el segundo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero tanto él como Erwin sabían lo mucho que le costaba decir que no a su chica, después de todo le había costado muchísimo intentar confesarle sus sentimientos. Si alguien sabía lo mucho que Mike deseaba tener a Nanaba a su lado, ese era Erwin, así que por el honor de su amistad se quedaría ahí hasta que se fueran.

 

Sin hacer caso alguno de lo que Mike decía, la rubia le bajó los pantalones, dejandole un par de chupetones sobre la base del cuello, parecía que ella estaba absorta por su compañero; el comandante ni de lejos se habría podido imaginar que Nanaba fuera así en la cama, bueno escritorio para ser exactos. Respirando agitadamente Mike liberó a Nanaba de todo su arnés y metió sus manos debajo de su camisa, pero no iba a desnudarla, no dejaría que otro viera desnuda a su novia; de hecho en su interior no sabía si seguir o parar. Como si tuvieran telepatía Erwin comprendió a Mike, no es como si el también hubiera tenido un calentón en frente de otros, todavía recordaba la cara traumada de un soldado cuando Levi insinuaba que cosas hacían en su despacho; estúpido y sensual Levi. Pensaba que las cosas se calmarían y que por suerte se irían a otro sitio, pero ella tenía otra idea en mente, empotró a Mike contra la mesa y sin miramiento alguno le bajó los pantalones de golpe, deslizando una mano por su erecto miembro sin vergüenza alguna ¿desde cuando era la joven así de descarada?, Mike intentando acallar sus gemidos beso sus labios mientras interiormente no paraba de decirse "Lo siento Erwin, prometo que te pagaré esto con cerveza el resto de tus días". 

 

El comandante mientras podía ver desde debajo como Nanaba se posicionaba para poder conectar su cuerpo con el de Mike, moviendo una y otra vez en un frenético vaivén de caderas contra su amante. Le sorprendía ver como Nanaba podía ser tan dominante, arañando y diciéndole cosas al oído a su amigo palabras que jamás habría imaginado oír de parte de ella. Aunque estaba más que acostumbrada al vocabulario de Levi, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta del creciente bulto de en sus pantalones; no sabía si era por el recuerdo de Levi diciéndole cosas al oído mientras lo hacían al igual que ahora hacía Nanaba, el hecho de que viese una sospechosa mancha blanca en su chaqueta como recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido antes con Levi(Para colmo ahora resulta que tanto tiempo con Levi le había contagiado su manía de tener todo impoluto), o los sonidos que hacían Nanaba mientras se follaba a Mike contra su escritorio, pero la erección estaba ahí.

Sintiéndose bastante incomodo comenzó a tocarse por encima del pantalón, no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, pero no era plan de que al salir de su despacho andará con el bulto por toda la legión. Pero entonces se escuchó abrirse la puerta de golpe "Eramos pocos y parió la abuela" fue lo que pensó Erwin cuando decidió mirar quien era el nuevo intruso.

 

-¿Donde coño te metes Erwin? Saca tú puto culo de la silla y dame los dichosos papeles.- Dijo Levi con sus palabras más amigables. Entonces vio toda y su cara era una mezcla de furia y sorpresa- ¿¡Qué mierdas estáis haciendo el despacho de Erwin?! Ostia puta ¿Es qué acaso estoy en medio de un puto trío o como? .

 

¿Era cosa de Erwin, o Levi estaba celoso de que se acostará con alguien más? No comprendía bien porque estaba así cuando su relación era abierta. Entonces Nanaba y Mike se subieron los pantalones en tiempo record, y Erwin pudo ver su cara, ya que estaba más roja que un tomate, en cambio Mike estaba más calmado. 

-¿Es el despacho de Erwin? Oh...-Dijo apenada Nanaba. Por una vez que se dejaba llevar y quería intentar en algo que no fuera la cama de Mike, va y se mete en el despacho de su comandante. El mero hecho de pensar que Erwin les pillase haciendo eso en su despacho la hacía querer que un titan se la tragase.

 

-Tch, no pensé que os comportaríais como unos jodidos reclutas con problemas hormonales. Anda iros a tomar por culo de su despacho antes de que os patee el culo. Ya me encargo yo de limpiar toda esta jodida mierda.- Ordenó Levi en un tono bastante calmado para sorpresa de todos. La pareja partió enseguida hacia la habitación de Mike, Nanaba no podría volver a mirar a Levi a los ojos durante todo un mes y mucho menos pisar el despacho de Erwin. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos Levi dejó salir un largo suspiro.- Erwin cabrón, sea donde sea que estés sal de ahí pedazo de capullo.- Lentamente Erwin salió de debajo de la mesa con toda la dignidad que pudo. Levi se cruzó de brazos, su lenguaje corporal parecía decir que estaba enfadado, pero sus ojos delataban que en su interior se estaba descojonando de la risa.- Vaya vaya, sabía que eras viejo, pero no un viejo verde. Nunca pensé que serías de esos a los que les gusta mirar como las personas follan.- 

 

Erwin dio la vuelta a su mesa parar mirar a Levi con cara de pocos amigos, no es que hubiera sido algo horrible, pero era algo que no quería que volviese a pasar. Se dispuso a hablar cuando Levi exclamó:

 

-Seras hijo de puta ¿como cojones puedes estar empalmado? 

 

 


End file.
